


The Peerless Lady Lady

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid
Genre: Armpit Kink, BBW, Beach Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Butt, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nude Beach, Pubic Hair, Sweat, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Bored and horny, Lady Lady looks for a spot along Mermaid Island's many beaches to have an afternoon to themselves. Kozuki and Miyasato have been claiming the best beach, and refuse to leave. Rain proposes a competition of their sexual skills for the coveted spot. Kozuki's high opinion of herself is about to get a very erotic wake-up call.
Relationships: Hasumi Rain/Lady J, Hasumi Rain/Lady J & Kozuki Momoko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	The Peerless Lady Lady

All of Mermaid Island’s beaches were nude beaches. It was secluded far away from society, and with arousal being the key to unlocking the powers of a Drive pair, getting naked was a necessity. Only a few people were bold enough to actually go fully nude on the beaches, and one of those was Momoko Kozuki. Though not the strongest Extar on the island, she put up enough of a fight to make a stretch of beach hers and Miyasato’s. Their plan was to do nothing and ride it out until the day everyone left the island. A life of luxury was all they were looking for.

Their plans didn’t last very long. They didn’t count on Lady Lady coming to visit, or being even more shameless than them. It all began on a cloudy day. Miyasato was back at the castle, getting some drinks for her and Kozuki, when Momoko heard the sound that would signal her defeat. It was a gloriously lewd sound, like the beating of a war drum that signaled the approach of a coming army. A rhythmic beat that was soft and yet firm, with a cadence only matched by the depth of its tone.

Lady J was the most beautiful woman on Mermaid Island, and possibly in the world. Tall and gorgeous, she had the body of a goddess, with N-cup breasts that almost no outfit could contain, not that she wanted to. Her nipples were inverted, hiding inside puffy areolae that were colored a rich pink. Her breasts slapped against her sweaty body with a meaty, wet flopping sound that could be heard from a reasonable distance, and they always kept moving even after she stood still. Those magnificently round breasts that even gravity had barely been able to conquer. Lady J was the envy and aspiration of everyone, even Charlotte.

Not that her partner was a slouch in the beauty department. Rain Hasumi had a glamorous figure with perky, hard pink nipples on top of ample breasts, and liked to wear a skintight outfit that showed off her curves. When she was riding on Lady J’s motorbike form around the island, the curves of her ass were being flaunted for all to see. The two had been friends for a long time, their origins and alliances a total mystery. All that was known was that anyone who crossed paths with them usually came around to their way of thinking.

“Kozuki, you mind giving up that spot to us?” said Rain. “J and I were thinking about catching some rays, and this is the best place on the island.”

“Aoi and I have claimed this spot since we first got here,” said Kozuki. “I’ll blast you away if you think you can take it from me.”

Kozuki was nearly as shameless as the Lady Lady pair. Lying out on her beach chair gave the two women a clear look at her body. She had a bit of a muffin top, and fairly hefty breasts. Her areolae were huge and dark red, with a star-shaped pattern that made them stand out at a distance. She was fairly bushy between her legs, and gladly spread them open on her beach chair to let the ocean get a good look at her pubes. Her plump body was her selling point, and she loved to show it off whenever possible. Without Aoi, she lacked the motivation to do much other than show it off.

“This can be arranged,” said Rain. “J, it’s been a while since we had a threesome.”

“Bringing in a new person is always so exciting,” said J, pushing up her breasts, her nipples being exposed to the sea breeze. “There're so many beautiful women on this island I want to have fun with.”

“Tell you what, Kozuki,” said Rain. She stripped out of her biker outfit, freeing her breasts from their stuffy leather containment. “If you can make either J and myself cum once, we’ll look for another spot on the beach. If we can make you cream yourself at least three times, you have to hand over the sunbathing spot.”

“Nobody knows my body as deeply as Aoi,” said Momoko. “You two think you’re so tough, but I’m made of tougher stuff than you’d think.”

She turned around, and J and Rain had already stripped down. Lady J’s perfect, gargantuan breasts were in full view, her nipples twitching with excitement. They stood side by side, and Momoko got a good look at their pubic hair. Rain’s was trimmed a little more so it wouldn’t get caught in her zipper, but she still had a pretty hairy patch. Rain’s was blonde like her head. J, on the other hand, had a full forest sprouting up between her legs. It was thick and purple, covering her entire lower body with a thick copse of pubic hair that had been drenched in sweat and pussy juices. The smell coming from it was enough to make Momoko’s own pussy get wet.

Rain held one of J’s heavy breasts in her hands, squeezing it and watching in delight as J’s nipple became erect, popping out of its hole. It looked delicious when erect, a tiny pink candy that she wanted to suck on until the creamy filling came out. With one nipple hard and the other still soft, the mismatch of J’s body only made her look more erotic. J turned to Rain. “You can’t go all in now. We’re supposed to be inviting Kozuki into our fun.”

“I can’t help but get soaking wet whenever I see your body,” said Rain. “Should we let her know the secret fuel that powers your Extar form?”

“She’ll find out soon enough,” said J.

A large beach towel was laid out. Under the shadow of the umbrellas, the three nude women put on a show for everyone, and for no one. Only the sounds of the waves provided a backdrop to their fun. Kozuki relaxed herself, the silhouette of her muffin top visible against the midday sun. J approached her on all fours, her oversized breasts swaying like a Newton’s cradle. As the sea breeze hit her cleavage, Momoko was unsure if that salty, ripe smell was coming from the salt of the ocean water or her sticky sweat.

“It’s neither,” said Lady J. From this angle, Momoko noticed that Lady J had purple hair growing in her armpits, fine and trapping the scent of her body just like her pussy and ass. J reached down, lovingly groping Kozuki’s breasts, running her fingers across the bumps of her uniquely-shaped nipples. “You have a lovely pair of breasts. I love girls with lewd areolae. What do you think of mine?”

Kozuki’s vision was blocked by a pair of huge, floppy tits plopping down on her face. They were soft and pillowy, obscuring her vision entirely save for the one inverted nipple hovering directly over her mouth. Whenever she tried to breathe, the rich scent of Lady J’s cleavage filled her nose, followed by her breath blowing back onto J’s skin, which made her tremble from the pleasant sensation. Momoko’s words were muffled by Lady J’s titflesh, barely able to utter more than a “They’re freaking huge!”

“Please hurry and suck. My nipples are so hard they’re aching. I’ll suck yours, too,” said Lady J.

Kozuki took one of Lady J’s inverted nipples into her mouth, digging her tongue into the areola to drag out the point waiting within. Her lips sucked tightly onto her teat, gently tugging at it and making J’s nipple become fully erect. She felt it throbbing inside her mouth. J returned the favor to Kozuki, rolling her tongue around her large areolae, swirling and leaving a trail of saliva as she got closer to the tip waiting at the center.

Rain moved her hand down to her pussy. Watching J’s reactions whenever she got her tits sucked never failed to make her clit hard and her pussy wet. From this angle, it was clear that Rain also had hairy armpits, but hers weren’t as overgrown as J’s. Rain gripped onto Kozuki’s belly, digging her fingers into the fat of her pudgy waist, licking every bead of sweat off her belly button before traveling down, to where the real game would begin. The point that would make her cum and win them the beach.

“Your tongue is so good,” said Kozuki. “Lavish that attention on my marshmallow body. You’re as good as the rumors say.”

“I’m even better,” said Rain, licking until her tongue gently pushed against Kozuki’s clit, before digging around her pussy lips. Kozuki was dripping, her outer folds looking like morning leaves. Rain enjoyed savoring the taste of many girls, even if J was always her favorite. Kozuki’s juices were thick, with a potency of flavor that stuck to her throat as she swallowed it down. Her tongue pushed inside, digging around the meaty folds of her pussy.

At the same time, while Kozuki and J were sucking each others’ breasts, a taste distinct from the salty sweat made its way into Kozuki’s throat. It was sugary and mildly sweet, with a body temperature warmth that made her feel at ease when she drank it. She looked up to see drops of white falling from Lady J’s hard nipples, raining down over her face. J was smiling coyly, one hand on her breast, squeezing out a small jet of the white liquid into Kozuki’s mouth.

“Surprised?” asked Lady J.

“You’re lactating...” said Kozuki.

“J’s nipples are so sensitive she can cum with them alone,” said Rain, looking up from between Kozuki’s legs. “I couldn’t stop sucking them, and soon they started making milk. The energy for her Extar form is packed into those giant tits. Drink as much as you like. There’s more than I can drink in even one of her boobs.”

Kozuki gulped it down, the sweet flavor making her fall in love with Lady J. As she kept doing it, J lovingly teased her nipples, sucking on the tip, at times very gently biting it with her teeth. The stimulation from Rain’s tongue and the sweet flavor of J’s milk was almost too much for her. Their bodies were so lewd, and she, who loved showing off her plump tits and large areolae in front of whoever would look for a moment, felt like she had met two walking goddesses. As a mouthful of creamy milk went down her throat, the tingling spreading down from her pussy to her nipples came to a head.

Rain looked up. Kozuki had squirted so hard that it had coated Rain’s sunglasses. She removed them, placing them with her biker outfit. “That’s one down, and we’re just getting started,” said Rain. “You’re sucking her milk like you’re addicted to it.”

“It’s delicious. I feel my thirst being sated, but I’m only hornier,” said Kozuki. “This isn’t over! Just because I’m an Extar doesn’t mean I can’t make you cum!”

Kozuki’s mouth popped off of J’s hard nipple, drops of milk continuing to fall. J stood up, and stood over Kozuki’s head. From the back, it was clear that Lady J had a wide set of hips to support those humongous breasts she carried. Shaking her hips as she lowered them, Kozuki’s vision was once again obscured by the soft, cushiony fat of Lady J’s ass cheeks. The smell coming from her hairy pussy was intense, a feminine stink that Miysato didn’t possess, not as strongly.

“J, let’s ride her. Like that time we stopped at that bed and breakfast along the coast,” said Rain.

“I was hoping you’d tease my asshole a little bit,” said Lady J. “I felt it start to twitch when Kozuki began gulping down my breast milk.”

“We’ll get to that once we win our coveted beach spot,” said Rain. She changed her position, sliding her legs between Kozuki’s. Their pussy lips met with each other, juices mixing together into a sticky mess that coated both of their thighs. With J’s pussy right above her mouth, Kozuki started licking. Sucking J’s nipples had only made her wetter, but it hadn’t gotten her to cum. She was going to win this contest no matter what.

Kozuki’s tongue attacked J’s pussy with circular motions, swirling around the outside of her puffy lips and gathering up the drops of juice that had fallen onto her thighs. J loudly moaned, scaring off a flock of seagulls that had been resting along the beach. There was a primal scream in the way J vocalized her arousal. It was as if she was shouting from the bottom of her pussy, lust made manifest in the form of a woman. Rain loved it when she got like that.

On the other end, Rain delighted in watching hers and Kozuki’s pussies squish together, their lips meeting and parting, brushing against each other as their hard clits scratched against one another. Kozuki had a surprisingly big clit to match her big areolae, making it an easy target for Rain to attack. As the three of them shook back and forth across each other, their breasts slapped against their bodies. J’s made the loudest noise, booming like a drum as her N-cups made sweaty flops against her torso.

“That’s my good spot,” said J. “If you dig a little deeper... you might just make me cum....”

Beads of sweat and milk flew from J’s breasts, sprinkling down onto Kozuki’s body and rolling down her plump belly. J felt a tingle in her pussy when she saw her drop of milk, leaving a white trail behind it, rolled into Kozuki’s belly button, filling it up and creating a small oasis on her stomach. With every movement, she and Rain were marking Kozuki as having been tamed by them. She would smell of their sweat and love juices, and Aoi would be able to do nothing but congratulate her for having a fun time with the two most powerful women on the island.

Rain’s rubbing was intense, slowing down just enough to let Kozuki’s pussy throb in delight before she sped up again. Rain’s sighs and moans were growing loud and shameless, enough to make Kozuki think that she was about to cum. While Rain was feeling good, she liked to ride it out for longer than this. She pressed her clit against Kozuki’s, and a splashing sound echoed between their legs. J lifted her ass off Kozuki’s face, her pussy juice dripping down onto her cheeks. Kozuki was still squirting small jets of love juice, her pussy tingling, feeling extremely hot.

“That’s two times in a row,” Rain said. “One more and the beach is ours.”

“You don’t have anything else you can use against me,” said Kozuki. “Aoi and I have seen through all your tricks.”

J and Rain lay beside Momoko on the towel. One of Rain’s breasts squeezed against hers, and J pushed one of her breasts in the same direction. Drops of milk still fell from J’s nipple, rolling onto Momoko’s body. They were so close the three of them could feel each others’ body heat. Momoko felt if she leaned a little in one direction, her nipple would slide into the depths of J’s inverted one. The two women stroked Kozuki’s belly for a moment before lifting their arms, placing them on either side of her face.

“All that fucking worked up quite a sweat,” said Rain.

“And the nearest shower is too far away from here,” said J.

They raised their arms, revealing their armpits to Kozuki. The smell of their pits floated towards her nose. It was potent and raw, but the distinctly feminine undertones to it were the same as Lady J’s pussy. Taking a single sniff of it was enough to make Kozuki’s nipples twitch. Miyasato’s body couldn’t compare with these two. They were simply too good at what they did, too shameless, too erotic for her to think of anything else. With her defenses down, Lady J and Rain slid their bodies down the sides of Kozuki’s plump form, each of them picking up one of her breasts.

“I want to feast on these delicious nipples,” said Lady J.

“They’re so hard and inviting,” said Rain.

The two of them sucked on Kozuk’s teats, tugging and pulling at her breasts, rolling their tongues around her large, star-shaped areolae. Kozuki wasn’t used to both of her nipples being attacked at once. She moaned and cried out, reacting even stronger when Rain very gently bit down on one of her tips, the slight electrical burst of stimulation going up to her head and down to her pussy at the same time. Her body was feeling numb, her senses consumed by the women sucking at her breasts.

“My boobs! Fuck, your tongues are so good!” Kozuki said. “It’s so good I can feel it all the way down in my asshole!”

“Then don’t hold back,” said Lady J.

“Cum whenever you want,” said Rain.

While massaging her breasts with their hands, they kept loudly slurping away at Kozuki’s nipples. Kozuki crossed her legs, trying to hold back her orgasm, but she was already too worn out from the first two. Rain and Lady J looked into her eyes, the lustful glances they gave her pushing her over the edge. With her pussy pointing towards the ocean, she squirted an arc of love juice that looked like it came from a dolphin’s blowhole. The ocean became a little saltier that day. Barely able to hold on, Kozuki transformed into her gun Arm form, rolling away into the sands where she immediately lost it. Nude, sweaty and utterly exhausted, Kozuki let the two of them have the beach to themselves.

When Aoi returned with the drinks, she saw Kozuki packing up their stuff and looking for another spot. On a towel not far up the beach, Rain was lovingly licking Lady J’s asshole while spurts of milk flew from her twitching nipples. Aoi looked on in confusion, wondering what exactly had happened in the few minutes she was gone.

“The beach belongs to them now. They’re too good. We can’t win,” said Kozuki.

“We can have our own fun elsewhere,” said Miyasato. “There’s no better woman for you than me, and you know it.”

“You’re such a tease,” said Kozuki.

A few hours later, as the sun was starting to set, Rain was relaxing on her beach towel while her face was buried deep in Lady J’s cleavage. The milky, sweaty smell of her cleavage was Rain’s favorite scent, something better than any perfume. As her hands grabbed onto Lady J’s ass, the two of them made some sweet talk before preparing to head back to their home base up the island.

“Do you think we went too hard on her?” said J, squishing her nipples into Rain’s.

“I think we didn’t go hard enough,” said Rain. “We could’ve involved Miyasato too.”

“I think it’s best when it’s just the two of us,” said Lady J. “My boobs are feeling heavy again. We have enough fuel to go investigate the castle if you want.”

“Let’s pass on it, for today,” said Rain. “I want to spend a little more time like this.”

As the sun sunk behind the waves, the two of them shared an orgasm with each other. It didn’t matter if they were on Mermaid Island or elsewhere. As long as they had each other, they would be living in a state of constant pleasure. The virus had been the greatest thing that had ever happened to them.


End file.
